roblox_starclash_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Mathias Ichimaru
Red Mathias Ichimaru In the roleplay, Red is the leader of her group, Blazing Stars. Red is a clingy, affectionate and nice person when out of combat. If she gets involved in any activity involved in combat or fighting, she hops right in when possible and instantly tries doing something about the issue. She usually uses mercy towards others until she's gone past the breaking point. She has white hair with red stripes in it, done up in a ponytail. She also usually wears long sleeved clothing. Red also has bright yellow eyes and red cat ears with white on the interior, the same goes for her tail. The lower part of it is red but then the tip of it is white. Her tail is also quite fluffy unless it rains, then it smooths out. Weapons * Red's Sword * Celestial Shield * Light Shield Red also mainly specializes in light and celestial magic. '''Otherwise, she does know some '''water, sky, fire and a tiny bit of rainbow magic. Backstory Red is a reincarnation of her past self with the name of Reds Rose. She was still a member of the past version of Blazing Stars at the time. Though, there was once a prophecy then that said there would be three, and that they'd form into a dangerous and destructible being, known as Mystery. In the past, Red was a weak, normal person who had studied magic, and had learnt a bit of it. After a bit more time though, she snapped wanting to get revenge on the guards in the area. (Since this took place in the 1400's/1500's.) She then went with her sister, Bloods Lock, and she had killed her after killing Bloods Lock's '''twin, '''Bloods Claw. '''Red had then fused with both of their souls, and they became '''Mystery. After about 500 more years, 5000 years in god time, They were finally defeated. Though, Darkest Void's sister, Nights Feather, had went to Myth Cave and had been told that Red would come back, and that she'd be the one fighting against the darkness to defend the world with some others. Some time later, in 1970, that's when Red had been reincarnated but without the Rose part added on. She then had a bad childhood, almost getting killed by her older sister, Bloodclaw. But she'd been saved by Mes before she could be finished off. After that, she had to live alone in the forest for about 15 more years. When she was a young adult, finally, she met Cloudy and she then moved onto a more normal life. The two had worked together in a place, doing work for a bit, till it shutdown due to a incident. Red then proceeded to get the small group she worked with out of the ruins of the place. After a good amount of time while travelling, she came across Evergreen Town and stayed there for a bit. She then re-opened a place of her own, and that's where a person named Chrissy had came in. He had tried convincing Red that he was on her side, but he also got her started with magic. She learnt the basic magics first like fire and water, but after Chrissy had went on the flip side, she'd went and trained in light magic instead. A bit later after that, she met Mike, and became friends with him. After awhile the two had started dating and ended up fighting off threats together with magic. They later had gotten married. After this though, stuff had gotten even more chaotic. Red also met her brother, Cipher, not noticing that they were even related at first. Cipher was cursed at the time, so she had helped him through it, and still continues to do so. At the time she and Mike had a smaller house, but in the future they moved into another one nearby. Red had met the rest of the group then, and reformed Blazing Stars. She also seemed to be more stressed out, and later on she went merciless for a bit, making Mike concerned. Later on, she had ended up noticing Mike had gotten corrupt for a bit, and reformed into Mystery to deal with his dark side. This later happened again and she ended up facing him in her normal form, later on winning and ridding of his darker side. When Cipher had started dating Rain though, she started to ship things more. Now she seems to tease Cipher about it here and there, and she also got involved in a prank war with Mes. She also bugs Mes '''about her crush on '''Mod, while Cipher, her ex, instead of getting ticked off after seeing her, he influences her to try impressing Mod, and also ships them.